


Hanahaki

by Mrs_Nobody91



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fictional Disease, Hanahaki Disease, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, I don't know how to write Kageyama, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Second Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Takeda sensei is a bless
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Nobody91/pseuds/Mrs_Nobody91
Summary: "Era uma manhã de sexta-feira quando Kageyama tossiu as primeiras pétalas."Kageyama sofre hanahaki, uma doença causada pelo amor não retribuído.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Takeda Ittetsu & Ukai Keishin, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Hanahaki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Labi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labi/gifts).



> Como sempre, essa fic é um presente para a minha chata favorita, a bacalhau mais coração de pedra que já conheci.  
> Eu disse que a fic não era pra Clotilde, pra ela eu dou doces :P  
> Feliz aniversário, Labi, espero que goste do presente.  
> Por favor, me perdoa por essa fic estúpida, mas foi tu quem escolheu angst com final feliz e não fluffy 300%

**Hanahaki**

Era uma manhã de sexta-feira quando Kageyama tossiu as primeiras pétalas.

Ele se preparava para ir treinar quando sentiu uma coceira irritante na garganta, e quando percebeu, sua mão direita e o chão estavam sujos. A coceira continuou igual, e o rapaz correu para limpar tudo quando Miwa disse que o café estava pronto.

“Já vai!”, ele respondeu assim que a irmã lhe chamou uma segunda vez, tendo o cuidado de esconder as pétalas em bolas de papel e recolher o lixo do quarto, descendo com a sacola na mão esquerda.

“Tobio, o café--”

“Estou atrasado, como alguma coisa no colégio”, ele se apressou a dizer, deixando Miwa a falar sozinha, e saiu de casa.

Seguiu algumas quadras com a sacola na mão, usando uma lixeira aleatória para descartá-la, e se encaminhou para o colégio. Ainda era cedo e havia poucas pessoas na rua, mas ele tinha pressa.

Seu corpo formigava, sua cabeça parecia leve e pesada ao mesmo tempo, e Kageyama sentia uma dor distinta no peito.

Seus lábios tremiam, como se ele estivesse a sentir frio, mas um calor anormal corria por suas veias.

Kageyama ergueu os olhos para as nuvens acinzentadas, questionando-se sobre sua própria lucidez e sobre o que aquilo tudo significava.

O barulho dos tênis a deslizar pela quadra parecia mais alto naquela manhã. Kageyama estava sentado no banco, bebendo água, enquanto observava seus colegas de time a treinar.

Ukai queria experimentar um ataque surpresa com os novos jogadores do primeiro ano, e enquanto Kageyama recuperava o fôlego, o treinador garantia que todos treinassem na posição dele.

O  _ setter _ observava seus novatos com cuidado, mas logo sua atenção foi voltada completamente para o ruivo que cortava a bola com velocidade.

“Boa, Hinata!”, o treinador disse, entusiasmado, e Hinata ergueu o polegar, voltando à sua posição inicial, logo atrás de Tsukishima. O loiro rolou os olhos quando Hinata elogiou um bloqueio seu, ajeitando os óculos sobre o nariz antes de saltar e bloquear mais uma vez.

O placar estava 23-24, e embora fosse apenas uma partida de treino, o time dava o melhor de si. Quando o saque de Yamaguchi confundiu Kinoshita e o time de Hinata perdeu, Kageyama apertou a garrafa de água entre os dedos, fazendo o plástico entortar.

“Hinata-boke, você não prestou atenção na bola?”

Hinata fez beicinho, batendo os pés infantilmente enquanto se aproximava do rapaz mais jovem.

“Olha quem fala, Bakageyama! Você nem estava em quadra, não pode me criticar!”

“Exatamente por não estar em quadra que eu posso! Você é ainda pior visto de fora!”, o moreno reclamou, erguendo-se e inclinando o corpo para frente, tentando intimidar o ruivo, “Se você não melhorar o seu desempenho, eu vou--”, mais uma vez aquela coceira o incomodou, e Kageyama teve de controlar a vontade de tossir.

Hinata desfez seu beicinho e piscou, lhe oferecendo água fresca.

“Hey, Kageyama! Está tudo bem? Se engasgou?”.

Kageyama cobriu a boca com a mão, querendo evitar que as pétalas saíssem de sua garganta, e ele se apressou até o banheiro, deixando um preocupado Hinata para trás.

“O que houve com o Kageyama-kun?”, Takeda questionou ao aproximar-se de Hinata, e o ruivo apenas deu de ombros.

“Acho que ele comeu alguma coisa estragada”, respondeu.

O mais velho piscou, encarando a porta por onde Kageyama havia saído, e deu um tapinha gentil no ombro de Hinata antes de voltar para junto de Ukai.

Kageyama se trancou na primeira cabine que encontrou, ajoelhando-se em frente ao vaso sanitário para vomitar as pétalas. Se naquela manhã elas eram alvas e delicadas, agora tingiam-se com o sangue que também era expelido.

O rapaz permaneceu alguns minutos naquela posição, tentando recuperar o fôlego enquanto sentia seu peito doer. Ele estava acostumado com a sensação de aperto no peito há semanas, mas nada se comparava àquela dor. Kageyama conseguia sentir como se algo estivesse crescendo dentro do seu corpo, e a única coisa que ele desejava era entender o que estava acontecendo consigo. Se antes tentava se convencer de que os acontecimentos daquela manhã tinham sido uma espécie de surto seu, agora ele tinha certeza de que sim, havia algo de errado.

Tossiu as últimas pétalas com alguma dificuldade, puxando a descarga para se livrar das evidências. Limpou o canto da boca, que estava sujo de sangue, e bebeu um pouco de água, acalmando a respiração antes de voltar para a quadra.

Takeda lhe perguntou se estava tudo bem, comentando como o aluno estava pálido. Kageyama, então, mentiu, dizendo que era impressão do mais velho.

O professor, claro, não acreditou, mas não podia obrigar Kageyama a conversar.

Kageyama se aproximou dos demais colegas, que ouviam atentamente o que Ukai tinha a dizer. Ficou ao lado de Hinata, e embora o ruivo estivesse curioso para saber quais os planos do treinador para os próximos jogos, ele estava mais preocupado com o  _ setter  _ ao seu lado.

Os dias seguintes foram marcados por muita dor e mais pétalas. Kageyama sentia dificuldades para respirar, e muitas vezes ele precisou pedir licença ao professor para tossir ou vomitar as pétalas no banheiro. Ele dizia a quem perguntasse que era apenas uma virose, mas depressa Ukai o impediu de continuar a treinar.

“Kageyama, eu entendo que você ama jogar vôlei, mas sua saúde vem em primeiro lugar.”, ele disse, “Vá para casa e descanse, assim você se sentirá melhor em pouco tempo”, o treinador sorriu, ignorante ao que acontecia com seu aluno.

Kageyama chegou a protestar, mas Ukai apenas o encarou com seriedade e o rapaz deu-se por vencido. Treinar sem fôlego não seria muito inteligente mesmo, e ele seguiu para o vestiário no intuito de recolher suas coisas e ir para casa. Estava cansado, estava desanimado e, acima de tudo, estava com  _ medo. _

“Oi, Kageyama!”

A voz de Hinata fez todo o seu corpo tencionar, e Kageyama olhou por sobre o ombro, parando no terceiro degrau da escada. O ruivo estava com o semblante sério, e ele carregava uma garrafa de água na mão esquerda.

“Que foi, boke?”

Hinata ignorou o apelido maldoso, mantendo-se ao pé da escada.

“O treinador Ukai disse que você está doente.”

“E o que você tem a ver com isso?”, questionou, as mãos nos bolsos das calças.

“Fazemos parte do mesmo time. Se você está doente, eu fico preocupado.”.

As palavras de Hinata fizeram o peito de Kageyama apertar mais do que das outras vezes. Ele sabia que o menor estava a ser sincero, mas, mesmo assim, não conseguia se sentir bem com aquele tratamento: estava acostumado a ser tratado com frieza e acidez pelas demais pessoas, principalmente por seu péssimo comportamento em quadra.

Mas Hinata era diferente. Hinata era sempre gentil e amigável consigo.

Seu peito apertou, e Kageyama estalou a língua.

“Não preciso da sua pena, boke”, o moreno resmungou, voltando a subir os degraus.

Hinata, então, franziu o cenho e o seguiu, lhe estendendo a garrafa de água.

“Pena? Kageyama, eu não estou com pena de você! Estou  _ mesmo  _ preocupado!”, lhe segurou a barra da camisa, “Por favor, tome um pouco de água… você anda tossindo muito ultimamente e--”

“Eu  _ não  _ preciso! Eu não quero!”.

Kageyama empurrou Hinata com força, esquecendo-se de onde estavam. O menor acabou se desequilibrando, e embora tenha conseguido segurar-se no corrimão da escada, ele chegou a cair três degraus antes de se firmar. Ele encarou, com um misto de surpresa e mágoa, para o  _ setter _ , numa forma muda de questionar o motivo daquela reação.

Kageyama deixou o queixo cair.

Não. Não era aquilo que ele queria fazer.

Ele não queria magoar Hinata.

Ignorou seus pertences no vestiário e desceu as escadas a correr, saindo dali o mais depressa possível.

“Kageyama!”, Hinata chamou, ainda assustado, mas não seguiu o mais alto.

E Kageyama sentiu algo começar a subir pela sua garganta.

A doença se chamava  _ hanahaki _ , Kageyama descobriu.

Havia sido difícil pesquisar sobre. Não parecia ser uma doença muito conhecida, e os poucos fóruns que falavam sobre ela ou eram ministrados por pessoas que diziam conhecer alguém que padecera por  _ hanahaki _ ou era um texto aleatório sobre algum mangá com o mesmo nome.

Kageyama tossiu, abrindo mais e mais páginas no seu navegador para tentar entender o que se passava: aparentemente, a causa era o amor não correspondido, e como sintomas, o tossir ou vomitar de ramos.

A  _ hanahaki  _ era uma doença rápida, os ramos cresciam nos pulmões das pessoas acometidas, dificultando a respiração e causando dor. Pétalas e ramos inteiros podem ser expelidos em crises de tosse, e caso a doença se agrave, as raízes das flores se espalharão por todo o corpo de seu hospedeiro, e a pessoa sufocará até a morte.

Para se curar, os sentimentos amorosos precisam ser declarados e correspondidos, e era exatamente isso que Kageyama tinha medo de descobrir.

“Tobio, você tem visita”, Miwa bateu na porta do irmão, a voz preguiçosa.

“Não quero falar com ninguém. Ainda mais se ele for uma tangerina ambulante!”

“Hm… Ele disse que o nome dele era Takada? Takeda?”

“Takeda-sensei?”, Kageyama questionou, abrindo a porta.

Sua irmã assentiu, apontando por sobre o ombro.

“É o que parece. Ele disse que você esqueceu alguma coisa no colégio e trouxe para você”, avisou, “Vê se oferece alguma coisa pra ele beber, parece que o cara correu uma maratona até aqui.”.

Kageyama piscou, e Miwa deu de ombros antes de voltar para o seu quarto enquanto reclamava alguma coisa sobre sua encomenda de tintas de cabelo estarem atrasadas. O rapaz, então, seguiu para a sala, onde encontrou Takeda sentado no sofá, abraçado na mochila do aluno.

“Takeda-sensei?”.

Takeda olhou para si, sorrindo gentilmente, e se levantou.

“Kageyama-kun! Desculpe vir sem avisar, mas o Hinata-kun disse que você esqueceu seus pertences no vestiário e me dispus a trazê-los”, ele estendeu a mochila para o mais jovem, que a aceitou.

“O Hinata?”

“Sim, ele explicou que você foi liberado mais cedo porque não estava muito bem e que deixou tudo para trás”, coçou a nuca, “Ele disse que viria até aqui, mas como ele mora do outro lado da montanha, fiquei preocupado que ele pudesse voltar muito tarde”.

Kageyama abraçou sua mochila. Então Hinata estava disposto a pedalar até a casa do _setter_ e voltar tarde da noite para a própria?

Ele… não esperava isso.

“Takeda-sensei, aceita beber alguma coisa?”

O adulto sorriu.

“Oh, um pouco de água seria muito bem-vindo.”.

Kageyama assentiu, e pediu para Takeda o esperar enquanto ia até a cozinha. Preparou uma jarra de água fresca, pegando dois copos e alguns biscoitos (Miwa que não reclamasse sobre ele comer os doces dela) antes de voltar até a sala. Colocou a jarra em cima da mesinha de centro e serviu o professor, que agradeceu com um sorriso.

“Obrigado por trazer minhas coisas, Takeda-sensei.”, disse, sentando-se ao lado do mais velho enquanto pegava um dos biscoitos para comer.

Takeda sorriu mais uma vez e bebeu a água, suspirando aliviado por matar sua sede. Kageyama morava tão longe!

“Kageyama-kun, podemos conversar?”, o professor questionou, e Kageyama piscou, a boca suja de farelos.

“Hm… sim?”

Takeda olhou ao redor, procurando saber se estavam a sós. O professor estava um tanto nervoso, e até mesmo Kageyama conseguia perceber isso.

Ao verificar que a irmã de seu aluno continuava fechada no próprio quarto, Takeda suspirou, voltando seu olhar para Kageyama.

“Há quantas semanas você está tossindo pétalas?”

O peito de Kageyama apertou, e o rapaz sentiu o sangue gelar. Como Takeda sabia daquilo? Mais alguém havia percebido?

“Eu…”

“Mais que duas semanas?”, o mais jovem assentiu, desviando o olhar para o chão. Takeda suspirou, os polegares brincando com a borda do copo, “Entendo. É pelo Hinata-kun, certo?”, Kageyama se encolheu, e aquilo foi o suficiente, “Você sabe o que está acontecendo com você?”

“Eu… eu pesquisei um pouco sobre…”, admitiu.

Takeda suspirou de leve, a voz sempre gentil e calma. Kageyama sentia como se estivessem na sala do orientador a conversar sobre suas péssimas notas. O professor, mesmo que preocupado, sempre falava com carinho, incentivando o mais jovem a melhorar, e os alunos sempre prometiam que mudariam - mas nem sempre cumpriam a promessa.

Mas aquele caso era um  _ tanto  _ mais complexo que notas baixas em inglês.

“Você leu sobre como se curar?”, Kageyama olhou para o mais velho, assentindo, e o professor questionou: “E sua decisão?”

“Eu não consigo falar com ele… não dá…”, o aperto no seu peito aumentou, e Kageyama tossiu, aceitando a água que o professor lhe ofereceu. Aquilo estava cada dia pior, e o rapaz estava com medo.

Ele estava  _ morrendo _ .

“Kageyama-kun, você leu sobre a cirurgia?”

Kageyama olhou para si, um pouco surpreso.

“Cirurgia?”

O professor assentiu, sorrindo de leve.

“Consiste em retirar as raízes. É um procedimento caro e delicado, mas eficiente”, disse, “Mas… os sentimentos pela pessoa amada somem completamente… Às vezes, até mesmo as memórias”

Kageyama piscou.

“Como sabe disso tudo, sensei?”

O sorriso que Takeda lhe dirigiu era triste, e Kageyama sentiu vontade de chorar.

“Porque eu estou tossindo pétalas há quase três meses…”

O queixo de Kageyama caiu, e o jovem voltou a encarar o chão. Não imaginava que alguém tão próximo pudesse estar sofrendo a mesma coisa, e ele se sentiu uma péssima pessoa por não perceber que seu professor favorito estava numa situação tão horrível. Takeda havia percebido rapidamente que Kageyama precisava de ajuda, mas o aluno estava alheio a tudo e a todos, e ele sentiu-se egoísta.

“Sinto muito, Takeda-sensei”

Takeda sorriu.

“Ora, ora. Não há o que se desculpar!”, disse, “Mas… Kageyama-kun, caso você opte pela cirurgia…”

Kageyama o interrompeu.

“Você mesmo disse que é caro, sensei…”

“Sim”, Takeda confirmou, “Mas eu tenho as minhas economias. E eu ficaria muito feliz em ajudá-lo a pagar”.

“Mas e você?”, questionou, um pouco surpreso.

O sorriso de Takeda continuava ali, mas cada minuto que se passava havia mais dor nele.

“Eu desejo sentir amor até o fim”.

Houve um silêncio entre eles por alguns minutos, e o mais jovem apertou os joelhos, o corpo estremecendo de leve.

Não.

“Isso é injusto, sensei! Por que prefere morrer se há uma cura?!”, sua voz subiu algumas oitavas, um misto de raiva e mágoa tomando conta de si. Ele cobriu a boca ao perceber o olhar preocupado de Takeda. Era melhor que ninguém os ouvisse.

“Foi a decisão que eu tomei, Kageyama-kun”

A visão de Kageyama tornou-se embaçada pelas lágrimas que se formavam, e o nariz dele coçou de leve.

“E você tomou essa decisão baseado em que? Em medo?”, sentiu as raízes crescerem mais um pouco, “Não acha hipócrita que me ajude a fazer a cirurgia se você mesmo tem medo dela?”

Takeda balançou a cabeça.

“Não tenho medo dela, Kageyama-kun.”, sorriu, “Eu pensei muito sobre isso, sabe? Li o quão doloroso é ter o corpo tomado pelas raízes até tudo terminar. Sei que vou sofrer até o último segundo, mas o sentimento que possuo pelo…”, balançou a cabeça, censurando-se, “O amor que eu sinto faz com que eu me sinta vivo. E quero continuar assim”

Kageyama balançou a cabeça também.

“Sensei, isso não faz sentido! Como pode se sentir vivo se está morrendo?”

“Oh… acho que minha explicação foi poética demais?”

“Não, ela só não faz sentido algum… Do que vale viver dois meses sentindo amor por uma única pessoa se pode viver por anos e amar outras coisas?”.

Takeda suspirou, se encolhendo um pouco.

“Eu entendo seu questionamento, mas eu não tenho uma resposta para lhe dar.”, admitiu, um pouco envergonhado de si mesmo.

“Por que você não se declara, já que não quer perder esses sentimentos?”

Mais uma vez, o sorriso triste.

“Porque eu sou um professor, Kageyama-kun. Um professor em uma cidade pequena, apaixonado por uma pessoa do mesmo gênero... As pessoas falam, e eu prefiro mil vezes ter o corpo tomado por raízes do que nunca mais poder lecionar”, explicou, “A licenciatura… e  _ ele  _ são as minhas únicas paixões.”, disse. O rapaz abriu a boca, mas o professor o interrompeu, “Eu não posso forçá-lo a fazer a cirurgia, Kageyama-kun. Mas… você é tão jovem e tem tanto potencial…”, sorriu, “Sei que você vai se tornar um ótimo jogador de vôlei, e me chatearia muito se você jogasse tudo isso fora”.

O rapaz voltou a baixar o olhar, e Takeda terminou de beber sua água antes de levantar. Ele abriu a própria mochila e retirou dali um saquinho de ervas.

“Esse chá é um pouco amargo, mas ajuda a controlar a coceira. Tome-o quente pelo menos duas vezes ao dia, ok? Ele não impede que as flores se formem, nem que sejam expelidas, mas ameniza a irritação na garganta”, lhe entregou o saquinho, e Kageyama assentiu, “Certo, você tem meu telefone, não tem? Pode me ligar a qualquer hora, vou sempre atendê-lo”.

O aluno agradeceu, observando o saquinho de ervas. Kageyama sempre se surpreendia com a dedicação de Takeda com os demais. O professor estava sempre disposto a ajudar quem fosse, e ele era um dos principais responsáveis pelo time do Karasuno ter crescido tanto no último ano.

Takeda era uma pessoa animada, gentil e batalhadora, e o coração de Kageyama se enchia de carinho e medo pelo mais velho.

“Sensei?”, ele chamou enquanto Takeda colocava os sapatos, “Você merece ser feliz como todo mundo”.

Takeda olhou para si, ajeitando os óculos sobre o nariz. Seus olhos umedeceram, mas o professor sorriu, amável.

“Obrigado, Kageyama-kun.”.

Kageyama não conseguiu dormir direito nas noites seguintes.

Ele começava a vomitar flores inteiras, e nem mesmo o chá que Takeda havia lhe oferecido parecia ajudar. O rapaz não entendia como o professor conseguia manter sua rotina e energia com ramos a crescer pelo peito e garganta: o pobre adolescente mal se mantinha em pé devido a fraqueza que sentia, e nos poucos minutos que a exaustão tomou conta de seu corpo, a falta de ar o acordou abruptamente.

Não sabia quanto tempo mais ele aguentaria.

Então, a ideia de Takeda de se submeter à cirurgia não parecia assim tão má.

Foi para o colégio no intuito de conversar com Takeda (não sentia-se confortável de tratar daquele assunto por telefone), a falta de sono e de apetite lhe drenando toda a energia que costumava ter. Estava pálido, havia perdido peso, e mal se dava ao trabalho de pentear os cabelos. Tinha profundas olheiras sob os olhos, e quando conseguiu entrar no colégio, ele agradeceu pelos corredores estarem vazios.

Sabia que se alguém o apanhasse fora da sala de aula teria problemas, mas ele já não comparecia às aulas há uma semana, e, até que alguém provasse o contrário, ele estava muito gripado.

Bem, sua aparência física o ajudava a manter a mentira.

Se encaminhou até o ginásio de vôlei quase que automaticamente: sentia saudades de treinar todas as manhãs e tardes, de ver seus colegas e de praticar novos lances com o time e, principalmente, com Hinata.

Não via o ruivo desde que o empurrara da escada, dias antes, assim como ignorava toda e qualquer mensagem que ele lhe mandava. Fazia três dias que Hinata havia desistido de conversar consigo, e embora Kageyama soubesse que aquilo apenas piorava as raízes dentro de si, ele acreditava que tudo se resolveria com a cirurgia.

Se antes o rapaz temia que o amor que sentia por Hinata acabasse por prejudicar seu amor pelo vôlei e pelo futuro que ansiava, o medo da morte conseguia ser ainda maior.

Ouviu alguém a tossir ao virar a esquina, e seu sangue gelou ao ver Hinata ao lado da porta do ginásio a expelir flores arroxeadas.

Não.

Ele não!

“Hinata!”, a energia de Kageyama pareceu voltar, e o rapaz correu até o mais velho, lhe segurando pelos ombros, “Hinata, por que?!”

Hinata deixou o queixo cair, os olhos marejados por forçar a tosse para se livrar das pétalas incômodas. O ruivo encarou Kageyama com surpresa, e seu corpo pequeno estremeceu de leve.

“Kageyama? O que faz aqui?”

“Hinata, por que você está tossindo pétalas?!”, o moreno questionou mais uma vez, ignorando que o outro falava consigo, o sacudindo de leve, “Por  _ quem  _ você está tossindo pétalas?”.

O mais baixo tentou se afastar, não encarando o colega nos olhos.

“Kageyama, eu preciso voltar para a aula”

Kageyama balançou a cabeça.

“Não, me responda! Por quem você está sofrendo  _ hanahaki _ ?”

Hinata olhou para si.

“Como sabe o nome disso?”

“Eu perguntei primeiro!”, Kageyama aumentou o tom de voz, mas Hinata não parecia disposto a lhe responder.

“Eu vou voltar para a aula, com licença.”.

Kageyama o segurou novamente, agora pelo pulso, e Hinata parou de caminhar. Os dedos do mais jovem estavam frios contra a pele do ruivo, e Kageyama tentou memorizar o toque enquanto podia.

“Hinata…”, chamou, a voz trêmula, mas convicta.

“Por que se importa?”, o questionamento veio baixo, mas não menos doloroso. A garganta de Kageyama apertou, e o ruivo voltou a estremecer, “Você me ignorou por dias, e agora me pergunta essas coisas… Por que se importa agora?”.

O moreno suspirou, os lábios trêmulos. Não sabia como lhe responder, sinceramente.

Realmente, havia afastado Hinata de todas as formas possíveis, como se isso fosse o suficiente para que o amor que sentia pelo ruivo diminuísse e acabasse por sumir. Afinal, assim estaria curado daquela doença horrível, e sua vida voltaria ao normal.

Mas nem uma coisa e nem outra aconteceu: seu sentimento por Hinata parecia cada dia mais forte. Cada vez que ouvia a voz escandalosa do baixinho, seja por ter acertado uma cortada difícil, seja por ter queimado a língua com o chocolate quente, fazia os cabelos da nuca de Kageyama se arrepiarem. Cada vez que aquele olhar castanho e gentil era dirigido a si, Kageyama sentia o coração se aquecer como numa tarde agradável de verão. Cada vez que aquele sorriso sincero acompanhava as palavras animadas dele, a vida de Kageyama parecia se iluminar, um raio de sol entre os alunos do Karasuno.

Naquela hora, Kageyama entendeu a decisão de Takeda.

Ele não desejava perder as sensações que Hinata o fazia sentir, mesmo que seu amor nunca fosse correspondido.

“Porque eu amo você, Hinata”.

Como várias vezes antes, Hinata lhe lançou um olhar confuso sobre o ombro. O ruivo deixou o queixo cair, mas antes de pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, uma crise de tosse forçou o  _ setter  _ a se ajoelhar, e logo ramos inteiros eram expelidos por ele.

“Kageyama!”, Hinata chamou, segurando o moreno pelos ombros enquanto se ajoelhava na frente dele.

Raízes começaram a sair pela boca de Kageyama, que sentia o ar fugir de seus pulmões, o peito ardendo pela falta de oxigênio.

Seu olhar se voltou ao ruivo à sua frente, os olhos marejados por causa da dor. Percebia a dor no olhar de Hinata, enquanto o ruivo tentava arrancar os galhos e flores que começavam a crescer entre os dois rapazes. As mãos de Hinata não trabalhavam tão depressa quanto as raízes que se formavam, e ele ignorava os cortes que os espinhos causavam em sua pele.

“Kageyama, eu também amo você!”, o ruivo gritou, as lágrimas escorrendo com força por seu rosto.

Ah… Kageyama não queria fazê-lo chorar...

As raízes envolveram o corpo de Kageyama, e a visão dele tornou-se embaçada.

Acordou com frio, encolhendo-se sob as cobertas que causavam coceira. Demorou alguns segundos até que sua visão tomasse foco e ele reconhecesse que estava em um quarto de hospital.

Ao seu lado, havia um adormecido Hinata, que segurava gentilmente uma de suas mãos. O mais velho tinha diversas ataduras pelos dedos, algumas levemente avermelhadas pelo sangue que escorreu dos cortes. Kageyama acariciou de leve os ferimentos de Hinata, pensando em como a mão dele era muito menor que a sua.

Após se ajeitar na cama, Kageyama colocou a mão sobre o peito, e não sentiu mais o peso de antes.

“Não se preocupe, Kageyama-kun, você teve sorte”., o rapaz levou um susto, olhando para o canto da sala para encontrar Takeda a ler. O professor se levantou e caminhou até si, sorrindo gentilmente. “A declaração foi a tempo, as raízes não estavam mais fixadas nos seus pulmões, então o sentimento ainda existe”, explicou.

Olhou mais uma vez para o ruivo adormecido, não evitando sorrir ao perceber que sim, o amava mais do que nunca.

“Como nos achou?”

“Hinata-kun tinha pedido para se encontrar comigo, por isso estava ao lado do ginásio no horário de aula. Usei a doença como exemplo numa aula e acho que ele queria minha ajuda”, explicou, “Cheguei assim que você perdeu a consciência. Também tivemos sorte que Ukai-kun havia ido mais cedo para o treino, ele nos trouxe até aqui.”.

Takeda pegou a jaqueta de Kageyama e colocou sobre os ombros de Hinata, que suspirou de leve. Ele continuava adormecido tranquilamente, sequer sentindo que Kageyama brincava com a ponta de seus dedos.

“E ele?”

“A doença estava no início, então a declaração garantiu que nada de ruim acontecesse”, garantiu, “Por que não me ligou?”

Kageyama soltou um suspiro, tirando a franja bagunçada da frente dos olhos.

“Não queria que Miwa descobrisse…”, admitiu, e o professor assentiu, “Takeda-sensei? A cirurgia…”

“Não se preocupe”, sorriu, “Eu disse que minhas economias estavam à sua disposição, Kageyama-kun. Estou feliz que vocês conseguiram se resolver antes de ser tarde demais.”. O mais jovem assentiu, e Takeda voltou a sorrir, “Sua família deve estar a chegar. Vou aguardá-los na recepção e fazer companhia ao Ukai-kun. Ele disse que ficaria conosco o tempo que fosse necessário.”.

O aluno sorriu de leve, agradecendo, e o professor recolheu suas coisas.

“Takeda-sensei”, chamou, “Eu acredito que o treinador Ukai também gosta de você.”.

Takeda piscou, corando de leve, e sorriu antes de sair do quarto.

O barulho da porta a fechar fez Hinata se remexer ao lado de Kageyama, e o moreno não resistiu em lhe afagar os cabelos. Os fios eram mais macios do que ele imaginava, e um sorriso bobo surgiu quando Kageyama ouviu Hinata resmungar alguma coisa antes de acordar.

“Hey…”, disse, vendo Hinata se ajeitar na cadeira enquanto esfregava os olhos.

“K-Kageyama!”, Hinata saltou para cima do  _ setter _ , envolvendo-o num abraço apertado e escondendo seu rosto no ombro do mais jovem, “Kageyama, você está vivo!”

“H-Hinata-boke, está me sufocando!”, ele reclamou, e logo o ruivo se afastou, acanhado.

“Desculpa!”, Hinata desceu da cama, ajoelhando-se sobre a cadeira onde estava sentado antes. Ele olhou para Kageyama, certificando-se de que o rapaz estava mesmo bem, e sequer percebeu a jaqueta dele sobre seus ombros, “Como… Como você está?”.

Kageyama não esperava que, depois de tudo o que havia acontecido, ele pudesse ficar envergonhado de estar tão próximo de Hinata. Ele coçou a nuca, nervoso, e sorriu de leve.

“Hm… Bem, e você?”

“Bem, também”, Hinata retribuiu o sorriso.

Logo um silêncio um tanto constrangedor pairou no quarto, Hinata brincando com as ataduras nos dedos enquanto Kageyama olhava com muito interesse para o padrão do cobertor do hospital.

Se naquela manhã as declarações foram feitas com certa facilidade, agora os jovens não sabiam direito como agir.

“Ahm… mais cedo…”

“Obrigado por ficar comigo, Hinata”, o moreno interrompeu, a voz suave.

Hinata ergueu o olhar para encarar Kageyama. O mais jovem olhava para si com as bochechas coradas e um sorriso singelo, e o ruivo assentiu, também ele a sorrir.

“Claro, Kageyama… somos um time, certo?”

“Só isso?”, ele questionou, notando o quão adorável Hinata ficava com as bochechas coradas.

“B-bem…”, ele gaguejou, ajeitando nervosamente uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha enquanto olhava para o lado, “Eu acho que sim? Que não?”, questionou, um tanto confuso, e voltou a encarar Kageyama, querendo saber qual resposta o moreno desejava.

“O que eu disse mais cedo… Eu realmente amo você, Hinata”

Se fosse humanamente possível, Kageyama ouviria o acelerar dos batimentos cardíacos de Hinata. O menor sorriu, e foi como se o quarto se iluminasse com isso.

“Eu também amo você, Kageyama”, admitiu, sentando-se ao lado de Kageyama na cama.

O moreno não continha mais os seus sorrisos, e ofereceu sua mão para Hinata.

“Então somos namorados?”

Hinata assentiu, aceitando a mão do mais jovem e entrelaçando seus dedos nos dele.

“Acho que sim…”

Kageyama sorriu de novo, ainda não acostumado com aquela sensação quente e agradável no peito. Era bom amar, e era bom ser amado.

Ainda mais por Hinata.

Acariciou a bochecha avermelhada do mais velho, inclinando-se para frente para dar-lhe o primeiro de muitos beijos. Hinata sorriu, e quando seus lábios se tocaram, Kageyama sentiu como se toda a dor que ele havia sofrido nunca tivesse existido.

Era uma manhã de sexta-feira quando Kageyama retornou à sua rotina.

Encontrou Hinata no caminho para o colégio, e embora tivessem sorrido apaixonados um para o outro, os dois logo começaram a correr, disputando para ver quem chegava primeiro. Como sempre, eles empataram, mas não tinha problema. Afinal, Kageyama já se sentia vitorioso apenas por ter seu amor retribuído.

Os amigos do time de vôlei comemoraram seu retorno (até mesmo Tsukishima evitou frases ácidas naquele dia), embora todos pensassem que ele havia apenas pego uma gripe. O  _ setter _ permitiu-se sorrir algumas vezes, contente demais para manter a cara emburrada de sempre.

O vôlei e Hinata eram suas paixões, e poder desfrutar de ambos o fazia imensamente feliz.

“Waa, desculpe o atraso!”, ele ouviu, e mais que depressa olhou para a porta, por onde Takeda entrava às pressas. O professor sorriu ao vê-lo, acabando por tropeçar nos próprios pés e caindo de cara no chão.

Um Ukai muito nervoso logo correu até o professor, o time se dividindo entre risadas e comentários sobre como a queda deve ter doído.

“Takeda-sensei, se machucou?”, Ukai se apressou em ajudá-lo a se erguer, e quando Kageyama viu ambos darem as mãos e trocar olhares, ele percebeu tudo.

“Sim, obrigado, Ukai-kun”, Takeda sorriu, ajeitando os óculos tortos, “Pessoal, eu tenho boas notícias!”, ele chamou, demorando um segundo a mais para desfazer o contato com o treinador ao seu lado. Ukai manteve-se perto, claro, e o professor comentou: “Consegui outro amistoso com o Nekoma!”

O time, e Ukai, comemoraram com uma grande animação, e Takeda e Kageyama trocaram um olhar carregado de carinho e gratidão. O mais velho sorriu, abraçando a planilha em mãos, e Kageyama sentiu Hinata lhe abraçar pelos ombros, forçando-o a inclinar o tronco para frente devido a diferença de alturas.

“Kageyama, promete me mandar um monte de bola para cortar?!”

O moreno sorriu, vendo Takeda e Ukai começarem a conversar animadamente sobre qualquer coisa, e assentiu.

“Só se você merecer.”

Hinata logo começou a reclamar, chamando-o de idiota, mas o  _ setter _ apenas riu.

Estava, enfim, feliz.

**Author's Note:**

> Hanahaki é uma doença literária/fictícia, não existindo na vida real.  
> Basicamente ela acomete pessoas que amam demais e não tem seu amor retribuído. Geralmente dura no máximo três meses, e os três métodos citados na fic são os canônicos para ela (se declarar e se curar, ou ter o corpo coberto pelas raízes e morrer, ou fazer a cirurgia e perder os sentimentos pela pessoa, podendo, também, perder o amor por todo o resto).  
> Decidi que o Takeda, por ser um adulto, saberia como controlar melhor seus sentimentos que o Kageyama, por isso o Takeda estaria doente a mais tempo, mas o Kageyama, mais ingênuo, sofreria mais por ela.  
> Enfim, é isso.  
> Labi, te amo <3


End file.
